The chocolate treatment
by Wicketforever
Summary: What if House could wean himself off of the Vicodin by eating chocolate? How would Wilson, Cuddy and his team react? Read and review
1. Chapter 1

One afternoon House barged into Wilson's office just as the oncologist was finishing up yet another day's worth of paper work. Choosing not to look up from the desk James sighed, hoping the older doctor would get the hint and leave but, no such luck.

"Our troubles are over Jimmy."

Having a seat by the desk House leaned over and covered the forms James had been working on with his hand while receiving a glare.

"House, do you mind? I have work to do."

A mischievous smile spread out across House's face as the diagnostician shook his head while throwing a gold and brown package down on the surface of the desk.

"This is more important then paper work doctor. Check it out."

Picking up the package, Wilson scanned its cover suspiciously. There was a picture of three pieces of chocolate slowly melting on the front with the words Tru chocolate printed in gold lettering just above the image.

"Chocolate? You interrupted my work load to talk about candy? I can't believe I expected anything more. Get out."

Despite the hostility of his friend House continued to stare at Wilson with excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Its not what you think, read the flyer."

Even though he was annoyed, Wilson complied with this request while looking over the information he'd been given.

"It says here that when taken one to two hours before a prescription medication this chocolate acts as a natural detoxifier."

That's when everything clicked into place. Wilson didn't know what to say, could this really work?

"Earth to Jimmy, hey doctor wonder anybody home?"

"Are you seriously considering this? I mean its not going to take away your pain."

Shrugging, House tapped his cane several times on the floor before resting his head upon its handle.

"What do I have to lose? Besides, its either this or they take away my medical license."

This news shocked Wilson, to the point where he nearly fell out of his chair.

"What?"

"Oh come on Mr. member of the board, with my history its only a matter of time before something like that happens. I've got to do this I don't have any other choice."

Mulling this information over in his mind, Wilson picked up the package once again and ran his fingers over the gold lettering while a playful grin came over him.

"Can I call you Willy Wonka?"

"You and nobody else, I have a reputation to protect."

Later that night, Wilson poured himself a glass of red wine while waiting for his computer to boot up. As the main screen came into view, the oncologist logged on to the internet and went over to the Tru chocolate homepage.

"Let's see here, made with proprietary herbs, sweetened with Xylitol hm, ah here we go…how to use with medication."

According to the website, because of the herbs in Tru chocolate the body will recognize the medication being taken as a foreign object and will there fore flush it out of the system naturally. After reading this, Wilson couldn't help but feel a little concerned. House had been addicted to Vicodin for as long as he could remember but this time, the diagnostician was actually willing to try anything.

"Maybe this will work."

(So, what do you think? I thought I would write a lighter story for your enjoyment this time. I was inspired to write this story because my family and I have actually come across a healthy chocolate with amazing health benefits. Interested? check out my homepage. More to come soon.)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day much to the surprise of everyone on his team, House had come in early looking clean shaven while wearing a newly pressed sports jacket over a pair of jeans.

"Good morning, isn't it a beautiful day?"

Despite this sunny demeanor which in itself was a shock, Forman was the first to notice the heaviness in the older man's gate as well as the thin line of sweat covering his chizz led features.

"Jesus House, you look terrible."

"Really? I don't know, I thought the pants looked slimming."

Rolling his eyes at this comment, Kutner interjected while putting his hands on hips very much like a certain oncologist they all had come to know and respect.

"He means your complexion, your so pale, what happened?"

These questions were starting to get the department head as he had a seat at the coffee table while closing his eyes a moment. House had had one chocolate before going to bed last night and it caused him to wake up like this.

"Detoxification, it's a beautiful thing."

Before this conversation could continue, Cuddy walked in looking stunning in a red business suit with matching pumps.

"Your, you're here early?"

"Certainly appears that way boss, I guess I'm turning over a new leaf."

This being said House looked down at his watch and sighed.

"Ah, I almost forgot, (reaching into his pocket) time for my fix."

House unwrapped the small half dollar piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth well aware of the eyes following his every move.

"Don't you think it's a little early for candy?"

Taub's question was met with a smirk as House shook his head while leaning back in his chair.

"This isn't candy it's a treatment."

"For what? Extreme Jerkism?"

Choosing to ignore this comment for Thirteen momentarily, the diagnostician said the first thing that popped into his head which happened to be the truth.

"No, for addiction."

Getting up from the table House could tell he was still be watched while pouring himself a glass of water.

"What? I'm serious, now if you'll excuse me I have clinic duty."

Limping out of the room House could only imagine the kind of speculation and rumors that were about to come.

"He actually went to the clinic."

The shock in Cuddy's voice only matched that of her colleagues as the dean of medicine started to pace the room.

"Okay let's look at this logically…"

Meanwhile, on the ground floor of the hospital as House arrived in the clinic he was met by the curious glare of Nurse Brenda sitting behind the reception desk.

"How much did Cuddy have to pay you to come down here?"

"Nothing, but party pants promised me a lap dance and an hour of dirty sex in exchange for my cooperation. Oh dear, have a said too much?"

"You've said plenty, exam room one."

An hour or so later House still hadn't left the clinic but was now sitting alone behind the closed door of exam room 2 thinking things over. It had been a long time since he'd considered happiness but now with everything that's happened it was all he could think about.

Looking down at the pill bottle he held in his hand House suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over his entire body.

"Why is this so hard?"

The realization that this was the only way he could keep his medical license without being suspended angered House greatly but there was nothing else that could be done.

A knock on the door brought the brilliant physician out of his thoughts with such a jolt that he nearly fell off the stool.

"With a patient."

As the door opened and Wilson walked in there was an heir about him that made it clear that they needed to talk.

"Not according to Nurse Brenda, what are you doing down here? certainly not your job."

House didn't answer but continued to tap his cane while shooting the oncologist a glare.

"I could ask you the same question. Let me guess. Cuddy?"

Nodding his head at this question, Wilson sighed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"She wanted me to make sure you hadn't jumped off the roof."

"Nope still here, bum leg and all."

Wilson shot his friend a sympathetic look while pulling over a stool.

"The treatment's not working."

"What are you talking about? I'm in the best shape of my life."

The obvious denial in House's voice was down played by the hurt in his eyes.

"Its only been twenty four hours, these things take time. (sigh) It is working…trust me."

Hearing this intrigued Wilson as the younger man watched his friend drop his head to the floor.

"What? How do you know?"

"Well, I'm shaking like a leaf, running a slight fever and oh yeah, the pain's come down a lot. Do I need more of a clue?"

"Can you give me a number?"

This question was met with a soft unrecognizable smile as the department head closed his eyes for a moment in order to get an accurate reading.

6 no maybe a 5 yeah a 5. That feels about right."

Silence followed this statement as House re opened his eyes while the smile remained. This was good, very good.

Unfortunately, they still had to deal with the fact that this may be a temporary solution for the pain.

"Is there anyone currently on staff here whose a specialist in managing pain?"

This question took Wilson off guard. Especially considering the fact that the oncologist usually acted as his friend's physician. However, there was obviously a reason House didn't suggest it and James wasn't about to push him on it.

"You should know that better then anyone House. There isn't a doctor employed at Princeton Plainsboro that you haven't irritated at least once. Besides, I thought you said your leg was feeling better?"

"It is, I just want to be sure there isn't more we can do before going ahead with this thing."

Nodding his head in understanding, the oncologist crossed his arms over chest and started to think. Then, moments later the answer was clear to both doctors.

"Doctor Julie Rumsfeld."

Even though Rumsfeld had been an author for many years she also had a back round in physical therapy and dealing with pain.

"Do you think she'll do it?"

"Of course she will. Need I remind you that Rummy and I go way back? I can wrap her around my little finger."

(So what do you think? What do you think will happen? I hope you all had a wonderful holiday weekend and there will be more to come soon. Thanks again for reading and have a great day!)


	3. Chapter 3

As they rode the elevator up to the third floor where the Princeton Plainsboro physical therapy and rehab center was located, Wilson did his best to lighten the mood by cracking jokes but House wasn't in the mood.

"Do you have to do that now?"

"Oh come on, I was only trying to…"

"I know what you were trying to do. Don't, not here."

This startling lack of humor surprised the Oncologist but, James did what he was told and stopped behaving like a clown.

Walking through the two large wooden doors that separated the center from the rest of the hospital, Wilson greeted the receptionist at the desk with a smile while House pretended not to notice her.

"Hi doctor Wilson."

"Hi Jenny, is Doctor Rumsfeld in?"

Jenny, an intern from the local medical school had had a crush on the handsome young doctor standing before her ever since she started working at the hospital. Wilson could tell just by looking at her smile and he was touched but, now was not the time.

"I think so, let me check. (Pause) Well, according to her schedule Dr. Rumsfeld just finished with a patient but, she should still be in her office."

"Great, thanks."

After shooting Jenny a smile, Wilson walked over to House who had made himself comfortable in an arm chair just a few feet away.

"Hey."

"These things are awesome, its just to bad a chair this comfortable has to be here and not in my office. (Sigh) So, what did Blondie have to say?"

"Jules should be in now."

Smiling to himself, House got up from the easy chair, grabbed his cane and surpassed a laugh which did not go un-noticed.

"What?"

"I just can't believe it. After all this time, you still have feelings for her."

Blushing to himself, James tried to ignore the scrutiny as they made their way over to the office.

"Ha! I knew it. Wilson and Julie sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G."

"She's married."

"That's never stopped you before."

Wilson was about to punch House in the face when he was stopped by a familiar voice from behind.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Drs Holmes and Watson to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Before House spoke, he took a good look at the woman before him. She was a pretty young thing in her mid thirties. The long red hair that covered her face only masked the emerald green spheres that were her eyes. Unfortunately, the only thing wrong with Julie was her mobility. A car accident 8 years ago had left her paralyzed from the waist down.

"Can't a friend just visit a friend?"

Normally, Dr Rumsfeld would have made some arbitrary remark about when hell freezes over but, she was distracted by House's appearance.

"You really don't look well."

"That's why I'm here Rummy. Uh, can we take this conversation in doors?"

Gesturing over to the office, House waited for confirmation and the trio made their way over to the small but spacious private room.

Once in the office, Julie wheeled herself over to the desk while House and Wilson followed suit.

"Okay Greg, we're alone. Now, what's this all about?"

This forward approach is exactly the kind of thing that has kept House and Rumsfeld tight for so long. Of course, that's the last thing they would admit.

"Alright I'll level with you. (Sigh) I'm pregnant."

The expected smirk and boisterous laughter was only short lived as Julie furrowed her brow.

"Unless you had an operation that I'm not aware of that's physically impossible. (Pause) What's really going on?"

There was silence following this question as House shifted his attention from Wilson to Julie then back to Wilson again. The oncologist had a feeling that this was going to be a very memorable conversation.

"Sorry, I forgot how well you know me. It's been what 12, 13 years since we've met?"

"Seems like forever. Go on."

Nodding his head at this comment, the diagnostician decided to be honest with Jules.

"I have a problem with well, you already know about the Vicodin I take for my leg but what you don't know is…I've decided to stop taking them because, in truth their not working anymore and I'm afraid the pain might come back."

Julie was about to say the pain will never fully go away but she was stopped by these few words.

"I have found something that's been working quite well for me. Your not going to believe this but, it's a chocolate."

"Tru chocolate?"

The air stood still as House and Wilson exchanged a glance that said _she knows. How was that possible?_

"Yeah, how do you know about it?"

At this question Julie lowered her head a moment before looking up at her friends once again.

"I have to swear you two to secrecy. Especially you Greg."

Expecting a snarky comeback in response to this, both Wilson and Julie were surprised to hear House respond in a soft and sincere tone.

"You have my word."

"(Sigh) I'm the one who invented it."


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm the one who invented it_.

There was silence following this as House and Wilson exchanged a glance before continuing to stare in disbelief. Then, after several moments had passed, Greg leaned back in the chair and passed his cane from side to side while breathing in a sigh.

"If what you say is true, I just want to know one thing."

"Alright, go ahead."

Silence returned at this moment as the diagnostician tried to form his thoughts into words. He could feel Wilson's intense glare baring into the back of his head but House knew it was only out of concern.

"What results have your other pain patients been getting with these chocolates?"

A valid question but not the one Julie had been expecting. After lacing her hands so that the fingers were intertwined, the good doctor leaned in and thought to herself a moment before giving an educated answer.

"That depends on the extent of the injury and how long the body has had to become used to a narcotic. The longer the time the higher the number of chocolates."

That's when Wilson spoke up with skepticism and annoyance in his voice.

"What is it about this product that makes it work like this?"

"Because of the herbs in the chocolate, the body will recognize the narcotic as a foreign object and will there for flush it out of the system. (Pause) Which, I'm sure you must have read Dr. Wilson seeing as how you brought it up."

The use of his professional title brought James out of his tirade with a jolt while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm just concerned."

"That's what makes you a good friend but, right now I'm going to have to ask you to leave so Greg and I can talk privately."

Furrowing his brow at this request, Wilson was about to protest but was stopped by House's sarcastic yet honest remark.

"I'll be fine daddy, after all, I am a big boy now. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

After watching the oncologist leave the room, House turned back to face Julie while arching an eye brow.

"Why the smoke screen?"

"I didn't want anything getting in the way of this matter. (Pause) I need to ask you a question and I need you to be honest. How many pills do you take a day?"

This question was met with a shrug as House subconsciously started to rub the damaged thigh muscle with the palm of his hand.

"Depends on how bad the pain is. A good day? maybe 5 or 6 but on a bad day well, that's a number I'd rather not discuss."

"I see." Julie understood, that question had been part of standard procedure used to judge a patient's tolerance but, Greg was more then a client he was a friend.

"So what now Jules? Can you give an old cripple a break?"

Smiling at her friend's choice of words, Dr. Rumsfeld smiled warmly towards House while crossing her arms.

"Your not that old Greg. Yes, I can help you but its not going to be easy."

Smirking to himself, House leaned in, while still rubbing his leg.

"Anything you'd be able to do would be a god send. (Pause) Of course, I am an atheist so you might have your work cut out for you doc."

"Right. Now, I'm going to make some suggestions, your not going to like them but, their necessary in order for this to work. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, yeah I know. Anything you say goes. Get on with it before my foot falls asleep."

Julie had noticed the tight grip the diagnostician had placed upon his leg, the white of his knuckles had been an early sign.

"You can ease up on the reins a bit there Greg. Its okay to feel it some times."

"What if I don't want to? What if I just want the pain to go away?"

"That's what I'm here for."

Out in the hallway, Wilson had looked up from his magazine only to see House emerge from the office looking distant.

"How'd it go?"

House didn't respond at first, just continued to tap his cane feverishly on the floor. Soon this action began to irritate Wilson as he grabbed the wooden walking stick out of the older doctor's hand which earned him a sneer.

"Why Jimmy, I had no idea you were a fan of the hard wood."

"Damn it House, I've been waiting out here for over an hour and the last thing I want to hear is another one of your colorful comments about sex. Now, I want answers and I'm not leaving here without them."

Clearly defeated by his friend's outburst, House nodded while gesturing over to two arm chairs located just a few feet away. If he was going to do this the diagnostician needed to at least be physically comfortable. When they were seated, Wilson crossed his arms and waited for an explanation.

"Well?"

"Alright Fine, I'll be Frank. (House leaned back in the chair and raised his legs so that they were now resting on the foot rest.) You better get used to eating lunch alone for the next couple of months Jimmy unless, you want to join me in group."

That when everything clicked into place and Wilson couldn't help but gleam with satisfaction. It seemed House was finally ready to admit the truth and seek help.

"Oh wipe that goofy grin off your face. I'm not doing this for me or you I'm doing it because if I don't get clean they'll…"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah they'll take away your medical license. I've heard it all before House and even if that is true, its not the only reason and you know it."

Before this conversation could continue, a tall burly man wearing a white shirt with tan pants walked over. His strong demeanor and no nonsense attitude indicated clearly that he was one of the center's top guards.

"Group's starting doctor House."

Nodding his head at this comment, the department head got up from the chair and followed the guard down the hall but not before shooting Wilson one last look.

"Send everyone on the outside my regards."

"You just get better and you can insult them in person."

House was about to retort but he couldn't deny the truth. He had become known for having a rather harsh attitude when dealing with people but that would change, he would change.

(What do you think will happen while House is in rehab? Any suggestions would be sincerely appreciated. Thanks again for reading and have a great day.)


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story. The reviews I've been receiving have been great and I'm thankful for them but, I'm still not sure if the story is going anywhere. If anyone thinks I

should continue this story any reviews, plot ideas or comments would be appreciated. Thank You


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the kind reviews

Thank you for all the kind reviews! Here it is, the long awaited chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy it and thanks again for the kind support.

Chapter 5 (In the rehab clinic)

The air was still and quite as House stood with his head against the wall in a rather spacious private room thinking about his life and what had lead him here. Without thinking, the diagnostician reached into his pants pocket for the familiar feeling of a pill bottle but, finding only lint lifted his hand and placed it back against the damaged right thigh.

"Damn it."

It had taken a lot of will power for him to even admit to being an addict but then again at what price? Was Wilson right? Even though the board had threatened to take away his medical license if the drug use persisted House wasn't convinced. There had to be something inside of his heart telling him that…

_Ch_rist Greg don't get all _girly on me. Your starting to sound like Cameron. _

The thought of his former employee brought a smile to the department head's face as he limped over to the bed and lay down upon the covers careful not to put to much pressure on the leg. Closing his eyes House sighed to himself. Exhaustion had been something he had gotten used to since the detoxification process had started but, the nausea was something he would never get used to. With the little strength he had left, House got up from the bed and over to the bathroom which was conveniently located only a few inches away.

After saying hello to the porcallen gods, the crippled man didn't move for several moments while squeezing his eyes shut and breathing steadily in and out. The pain in his right thigh had escalated causing it to spasm which hadn't occurred since he'd been on the chocolates up until now, at least.

Thankfully, Robin the nurse who had been assigned to watch over House's progress in the program entered the room at that moment only to find her patient sitting on the bathroom floor in trying strenuously to rub the pain out of his leg.

"Dr House."

The tone of her voice was that of stern kindness as Robin knelt beside him on the floor.

"It's going to be okay now. (Reaching over to place her hand upon her patient's right knee, Robin couldn't help but smile at the registered calm that seemed to wash over him as these words were said.) I'm just going to massage your leg if you'll permit me."

She knew how vulnerable the older doctor felt about having people touch or even see his leg but, in a situation like this Robin hoped House could swallow his pride and let someone help him for a change.

At this point, the pain had become so intense Greg would have preferred to be put out so he could sleep through the worst part of it but since there were no bottles of morphine lying about, this would have to do.

"O..okay."

This was said in an inaudible whisper but the message was clear. So, after being given the go ahead from her patient Robin placed both of her hands upon the damaged thigh muscle and the healing process began.

(Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I guess I find something comforting in the idea of House receiving comfort from another human being and accepting it, when it is so rarely seen on the show. What do you think? More to come soon.)


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks" One simple word and yet it holds many meanings depending upon how it is used. In this case, it is to express joy and gratitude towards Robin as she lifts her hands from House's leg and smiles towards him.

"For what?"

At this question, the diagnostician rolls his eyes and begins to lifts himself off the floor with minimal help from his nurse. There was silence as the two made their way over to the bed before House stifled a laugh while replying

in a barely audible whisper.

"For helping a crippled man to his feet."

The vulnerability in her patient's voice stunned Robin as she couldn't help but stare at House with a furrowed brow and firm jaw while placing hands on hips.

"You weren't this cooperative or open yesterday….what changed?"

Shaking his head at this question, House sighed while tapping his cane several times on the floor.

"I guess I figured its better then being alone."

There was silence following this comment as both parties were motionless except for the steady breathing in and out. Then, after several more moments Robin sighed while looking down at her watch.

"Lunch time."

"Not hungry."

"You have to eat something."

At this comment, House laid down upon the bed while covering his eyes hoping the subject would be dropped. Unfortunately, Robin had other ideas as she sat beside him on the bed.

"Either you eat something now or I hide your cane so not even the light of day can find it."

Without uncovering his eyes House laughed while allowing his voice to take on a more relaxed tone.

"Is that the best you've got? Well, without my cane I'll I'd be able to do is lay in bed all day, eat meals and read…bring it on."

Then a smile spread out across Robin's face as she picked up the cane from where it stood on the side of the bed and lifted the wooden object over her head. Without missing a beat, the sound of wood snapping could be heard causing House to uncover his eyes to an alarming site.

The wooden cane had been broken in two pieces which were now being placed into his hand. Looking at them the diagnostician sighed while squeezing his eyes for a moment before looking down at his hand once again.

"Your pure evil."

"I have my moments."

This being said House stood up slowly from the bed clearly defeated while Robin could only smirk to herself. She knew it wasn't easy for the older man to admit being wrong but in this case he was willing to make an exception. As his hand reached the door handle House turned towards the woman before him while the right thigh buckled beneath.

"Ah, do you mind?"

Sending a sympathetic nod towards her patient, Robin brought over a wheel chair that had been folded up in the corner and placed it down so that anyone could sit down upon its comfortable patted seat.

"(sigh) thanks, so what's for lunch?"

"Lets find out."

Putting up a hand to stop Robin from wheeling him out of the room House spoke in a stern yet confident voice.

"Look, I appreciate your help before, but this is something I can do myself. (pause) Wouldn't be the first time."

"Fair enough." Stepping back from behind the wheelchair and over to the door, Robin opened it so that House could pass through and watched as he wheeled himself over to the cafeteria.

"That, is a very proud and stubborn man."

(So what did you think? I thought I would explore the relationship between House and his nurse for a few chapters. Any thoughts? Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed and I assure you there will be more to come soon. Have a great day!)


	8. Chapter 8

Even though they had met on a strictly nurse, patient basis House and Robin had developed a bond over a short period of time. After all, the diagnostician had only been in the program a week but that didn't seem to matter to either of them. True, there were times when Robin had to resort to drastic measures to get her patient to do anything especially attend physical therapy but those days were far and few between. However, today was no exception to the rule, Robin had been trying to get House out of bed for the past 20 minutes and he was putting up one hell of a fight.

"Either you get up now, or I…"

"What? Brake my cane? Sorry lady I'm afraid you've already been there. Its time to think of another way to lure me out of slumber but, just be aware I kick and I bite."

A smirk spread out across Robin's face at this moment as she walked over to the foot of the bed and pulled all the sheets and blankets off of the bed revealing her patient's under wear covered torso and bare legs. The sight of the damaged right thigh was a sad sight to be hold, she hadn't realized the extent of this injury until now but before she could stop herself from starring House sat up right in bed and glared at her with a look that could kill.

"What? it's a leg. Haven't you ever seen one before? Everyone has them including you nurse Robin. I thought you were supposed to be a professional but if you can't even recognize a simple part of the human anatomy…"

"I _am _a professional, doctor." The coldness in her voice did not match her eyes as Robin sighed to herself while having a seat by the side of the bed. Seeing his nurse sitting there defeated, House suddenly realized what he had done and wanted to make things right, which was a first for him in many ways.

Placing a comforting hand upon Robin's shoulder a frown spread out across his face as the crippled man of medicine thought about what it was he wanted to say.

"Look, it takes a strong man to admit when he's wrong and it takes an even stronger man to admit to being an ass. (Pause) I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."

The room was silent after this was said as Robin tried to make sense of everything that had just taken place. Seeing the extent of her patient's injuries caused everything she had been taught as a nurse to go straight out the window leaving a naïve little girl in its place.

Now, not only had she embarrassed herself but she had caused the man who was supposed to be her patient to break down all defenses and apologize when she was the one who had been starring at _him._

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"Your wrong."

Shaking her head at this comment, Robin turned to face House while praying to a higher power for the strength to say what she was about to say.

"No, House you don't understand. What I just did went against everything I stand for as a nurse not to mention a person. (Sigh) You see, I let my shock get the better of me while putting you, my patient, under scrutiny."

"Its nothing I haven't gone through before."

The sadness in House's voice was matched by the look on his face as the diagnostician rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger before limping over to the wheelchair. Having a seat upon the patted cushion the older doctor shot Robin a mysterious smile before replying…

"Now, what about this breakfast you've been raving about?"


	9. Chapter 9

(Thank you for all of your kind reviews. I'm so glad all of you are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. So, without further a due, here's the latest chapter, enjoy!)

As she watched House move across the room with his familiar uneven gate and delicate stride, Robin couldn't help but notice the subtle look of enjoyment and interest when he came across the piano that had been placed in the center of the room. Having a seat upon the piano bench the diagnostician sighed to himself before closing his eyes a moment and resting one hand upon the damaged thigh and the other over the keys.

_Oh, I hope he plays something._

Hearing the little girl part of her subconscious speak in such a way made Robin blush slightly as a smooth, soft melody reached her ears. Looking up towards the piano, Robin couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. With every slight touch of the 88 black and white keys House became subdued, lost within his own world made up entirely of melody.

_I had know idea he even knew how to play_. Well, it wasn't like they were particularly close. After all, she had only known this man for a short time but, with the constant stream of rumors floating around and the fantasies of meeting the mysterious doctor kept in the back of her mind, Robin felt as though she had known Doctor House for years.

However, in the middle of her day dreams the music stopped and House got up from the piano and limped quickly (or as quick as he could) over to the couch. Walking over to his side Robin had a seat beside her patient while he began to rub his leg in silence.

"What ever you were about to say…don't."

Robin was a bit taken back by this comment, however, under the circumstances she chose to let this comment slide for the time being deciding to try another approach.

"You play beautifully…the piano, (pause) I've never heard such beautiful music."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Robin."

The use of her first name was surprising to Robin as she arched an eye brow while continuing to stare at the man before her. Smiling to himself, House opened one eye while raising both hands over his head to stretch. Luckily, the pain in his leg had subsided and he was able to do this without a care in the world.

"I hope you don't mind if I use your first name considering that we are going to be seeing a lot of each other while I'm here."

"No, not at all, its just…unexpected."

At this comment House smirked to himself while trying to suppress a laugh. He was not surprised by this reaction especially considering the fact that he had developed quite a reputation around the hospital for being a jerk. However, at this time, House wasn't in the mood to think about his past so instead he looked up at the woman sitting next to him and sighed.

"I'll bet, considering what the nurses have been saying about me for years."

"They think you're a wise guy who doesn't care about anyone but himself. But, I think their wrong. (changing the subject) So, when did you learn how to play the piano?"

Quick to catch the change, House understood what his nurse was doing and didn't question it. After scratching his chin with his thumb and forefinger the crippled malcontent relented while turning to look Robin in the eye. She was an attractive woman, he had to admit that to himself but the fact that she was a nurse meant that their relationship could never be anything but professional.

"Its not going to work."

"What?"

"I know what your trying to do and it won't work. You think you can befriend me with simple small talk and asking about my personal life but that won't change the fact…(sigh) oh, what the hell, I don't care anymore. Besides, hostility is over rated."

Hearing House admit defeat so quickly stunned Robin but she knew it was only because he had nowhere else to go. Then, another question passed through her mind. Why was this man so willing to change now when according to his friend Doctor Wilson, House had been addicted to pain killers for years?

_You know why._

She did. It was the same reason that all of the people she had worked with in the past had decided to drop their addictive behaviors and change. Something, something in their life had changed making it impossible for them to carry on with the way things are. So, the question was now, what in doctor House's life had changed?

"That was a quick turn around."

"Yeah well, if I want to get out of here clean I might as well make nice with the nurse in charge of my care…but, there's only one problem with that logic."

"And what is that?"

Without missing a beat, House furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes so that the only thing in his line of vision was Robin. A sly mysterious grin spread out across his face before the diagnostician spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I _hate _nurses! (Pause) Well, maybe I'd be able to make an exception for you."

"Why me?"

At this question, House looked down at the floor a moment before replying in an audible whisper that Robin could hear perfectly.

"Because…I trust you."


	10. Chapter 10

_I trust you_

Those words still rang through Robin's mind as she went about her daily routine. Every once and a while she would look up in hopes of seeing House limping back over to the piano but unfortunately, apart from attending group therapy her patient remained in his room for most of the day. Finally, several hours later, when most of the other members of the program had gone to bed, the door to House's room opened and out came the crippled man of medicine looking as though he hadn't slept in days.

Meeting Robin's gaze, the older doctor gestured over to the couch while having a seat upon its patted interior. Seeing him sitting there trying desperately to hide the pained expression on his face the good nurse took her cue and began slowly messaging the damaged right thigh, careful not give House any discomfort.

In the midst of this, House put up a hand which caused Robin to stop what she was doing just as her hand reached his knee. Shaking his head at this moment, the brilliant physician closed his eyes a moment before a sigh escaped his lips.

"Do you think its possible for people to change even if their as messed up as I am?"

The humility in his voice was touching to Robin as she smiled softly to herself while patting her patient's knee.

"I think its possible for anyone to change if they really want to. Besides, what makes you think your different from anybody else?"

"Are you kidding? I'm a jerk. Jerks don't change no matter what Wilson _or_ doctor Phil says."

"Why ask the question then?"

A look of pure confusion spread across House's face at this comment as he arched an eye brow and tilted his head slightly to the right in interest. Seeing this as a signal for her to continue her explanation, Robin nodded and went on.

"I mean, if you were really as big of a jerk as you claim to be then you wouldn't feel so inclined to bring it up in almost every conversation we've had. (Pause) Who are you trying to convince? The rest of the world or yourself? Trust me, everyone around here may be shocked or even irritated by the cold and callous way you choose to present yourself at first but, after a while they _will_ discover the truth."

House didn't respond to this at first but only sat frozen in his place a moment before rolling his eyes and frowning. It wasn't often he was put in his place like that, especially by a woman, but this time there was nothing he could say to put the ball back in his court. It had taken Robin less then a minute to size him up and there was nothing House could do expect, continue to listen.

"Which is what exactly?"

He had asked the question without thinking and the answer would be delivered with such sympathy and warmth that House had to stop himself from keeling over from the impact these emotions gave.

"That your human. Capable of feeling."

A smirk spread out across House's lips at this moment and his eyes depicted a look of pure sadness and remorse.

"Don't tell anyone."

They continued to talk for an hour or two before heading over to the wooden door leading into House's room. As they were about to enter the room House turned towards Robin with a look that could only be described as unreadable.

Taking in his face, the black haired nurse could tell he was still upset as she tried to offer some words of condolence.

"Listen, you don't have to change so quickly. These things take time you'll be…"

"The board is going to revoke my medical license."

_There was the reason_ Hearing this sent chills up Robin's spine as she could feel her face beginning to turn red. She knew there had to be an underlying cause for her patient's course of action but this, this was the last thing she had ever imagined it could be.

"When did this happen?"

"Nothing's happened yet but, its only a matter of time before someone higher up takes notice of the unhinged doctor with a history of drug use currently employed here at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

_So, he's covering his tracks_

The soft smile remained on Robin's face as she shrugged to herself while looking over at the her patient who had been silent for quite sometime. House looked down at his watch and sighed. It wasn't often he went to bed before midnight but seeing as this was no place to watch late night porn on pay per view he had no other choice.

"I'd say its off to bed for you Gregory.."

Surprisingly enough, House didn't object to the use of his first name but simply nodded his head while pushing the bedroom door open with his hand. Robin was about to enter the room with him but she was stopped by the sight of her patient folding the sheet and bed spread so that anyone could easily slip beneath and rest his head upon the pillow.

"I think I can take it from here. Good night."

"Good night."

After turning off the light Robin headed for the door but was stopped by House who had called her back a moment.

"Oh, and…thanks for the chat."

"Its what I'm here for. Now, get some sleep."

(What do you think? I was going for a softer chapter this time. Once again, thank you all for the reviews and there will be more to come soon.)


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks later, Robin was surprised to see Doctor James Wilson walk through the main entrance of the rehab center with a look of determination plastered upon his face. Meeting the nurse sitting behind the reception desk with a friendly nod the oncologist handed her an envelope which he had kept in his back pocket and without another word left the room. Letting curiosity get the better of her, Robin walked over and met Jenny's gaze with a glare.

"What was that about?"

"I've never seen doctor Wilson so serious. He told me to give this letter to doctor House when he had a moment."

Arching an eye brow at this comment, Robin gestured for Jenny to give her the letter with the sincere confidence that it would be delivered to House the next time she visited his room.

"Okay, but you better do it soon. Whatever's in that letter could be pretty important."

"You have my word Jenny, I'm going over there now."

Nodding, Jenny smiled her appreciation towards Robin as the two parted ways for the time being. As she reached the door leading into her patient's room the faint sound of snoring could be heard from within. Then, after a few moments of impatient knocking a voice could be heard to say…

"Go away."

"Wake up sleepy head, you've got mail."

From his position safely tucked away in bed, House yawned and scratched his head a moment before considering what to say in reply to this comment. Who would be sending him a letter while he was in here? Why would someone…shut up Greg, just let her in. Thankfully, the diagnostician didn't need to say anything as the door opened and his nurse walked in looking as though she expected this all along.

"I believe this was left for you?"

"Give it here."

Handing over the vanilla envelope with anticipation hanging in the air, Robin watched as House tore it open and unfolded its contents so that it could be easily read. He recognized the hand writing immediately as Wilson's but that's not what surprised him.

_House,_

_I would have come to see you sooner but there just wasn't enough time. Cuddy has been in meetings with the board all week trying to convince them that you checking in to rehab was not a hoax and that you really are getting clean. I think the only way their going to be convinced is if you appear before the committee so that they can see first hand how much you've progressed. It looks as though you were right House, I'm sorry you had to find out this way but look on the bright side, at least it can't get any worse. Take care, good luck and we'll talk soon._

_Jimmy_

_P.S. Keep an eye out for any man or woman dressed In black. There may be a few members of the board around asking questions. Be aware._

_Smiling_ at the use of his given nick name House folded the letter back up and put it to the side while slowly getting up from the bed. Watching him as this action went underway Robin couldn't help but feel an heir of heaviness enter the room.

"What did the letter say?"

At this comment, House dropped his head while completing to rise from the bed to his feet.

"Just that I might lose my license sooner then I thought."

"What?"

"See for yourself."

As she read the letter to herself, Robin just could believe it. How could the board still accuse House of being an addict when he had checked himself into rehab voluntarily? Sure, the last time he had lied but that was only to avoid doing time in jail. The anger she felt could be clearly seen as she furrowed her brow and glared at her patient.

"You can't take this lying down! You have to fight."

"What would you have me do? I'm already here, taking care of something that should be my own damn business. I don't need it broadcast to the masses."

"You may not have a choice in the matter."

Hearing this sent chills up House's spine as he raised his head and leaned heavily over his cane while limping slowly over to Robin as she continued to glare at him from the door.

"Of course I have a choice." (Even though his voice had remained calm there was a hint of anger with every word as House's voice took on a low but strong baritone presence.)

"Either I can take it like a man and face my demons as they come or I can stay here talking to you. Now, get away from the door I have to formulate a plan."

Stepping aside to let her patient pass, Robin couldn't help but feel a strong sense of pride and respect for the man she had once called mysterious and bitter but now considered a friend.

(Dun, dun, dun! What do you think will happen next? Once again thank you all for reading and more to come soon.)


	12. Chapter 12

House had to think. However, he had gotten used to doing it in the privacy of his own office or at the very least the diagnostic department's conference room not pacing back and forth across the floor of a place where he was under constant watch. He needed his space and the department head was prepared to get it by any means necessary. Would a walk in the park or a bit of fresh air have been too much to ask? Not with the right connections. At that very moment, as if on cue, Robin walked by and greeted her patient with a friendly nod. Limping over to her, the diagnostician smiled warmly towards the woman before him but his eyes revealed a different emotion.

"House."

"Why Robin, your looking particularly beautiful this evening, is that a new hair cut?"

"What do you want doctor?"

The fact, that she was not fooled by this rather lame attempt at charm hurt the proud physician greatly but it was the last thing he would admit. Shrugging to himself, House tapped his cane on the floor several times before deciding that he wouldn't get anywhere without being direct. However, before using the direct approach there was no harm in having a little fun.

"Can't a man pay a woman a compliment without there being an underlying subtext?"

"Normally yes, but with you I have my reservations."

"Are you asking me out to dinner?"

Rolling her eyes at this moment, Robin crossed her arms while furrowing her brow. "Hardly, Now. Confession time, what's really going on?"

Seeing his cover had been blown, House relented while rubbing the back of his neck with the palm of his hand.

"You want to go for a walk?"

_A walk? Was he kidding? _The startling lack of humor she saw on the older man's face when this question was asked proved other wise but, rather then dwell on the issue further then necessary she decided to give House the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay, but I can probably out do you in a foot race"

"I'll take my chances."

After being checked out with the front desk the two made their way over to the park that was conveniently located a short distance away from the hospital and the center. As they made themselves comfortable at a bench right next to the water's edge Robin glanced over at House as he hastily rubbed his thigh despite the fact that it hadn't hurt since the wee hours of the morning.

"So, why did you want to come here?"

"Tradition, I suppose."

"Tradition?"

Nodding, House began to explain how he had come to find this place as the perfect spot to think ever since he had started working at Princeton Plainsboro. Of course, the roof of the hospital had been another place used for reflection but after Stacey had left, their were just to many memories there for him to even think about going back.

"So, you come here for peace."

"I guess you could say that. Other then the four walls of my apartment this is the only place where I don't have to put up a wall."

Realizing what he had just said, House tried to cover his embarrassment with a sneer but unfortunately, Robin had already noticed and was now glaring at her patient and friend with a look of pure confusion.

"A wall from what?"

"The outside world."

There was no anger not even any annoyance in the crippled man's voice as this was said there was only…truth.

Robin wondered if her patient was even consciously aware of what he had just admitted. His voice had become distant and his eyes took on a vacant, non committal stare.

"So um…how about that walk?."

As they walked along the shoreline in silence, both contemplating to themselves in silence while enjoying the cool night air, Robin suddenly realized she had never felt such a connection with anyone in her life. Why was that? What was it about this man that made it impossible for her to break away? Curiosity perhaps, a bizarre infatuation?

_Don't need to know, Don't care to know just, let it be._

Such a powerful statement and yet some how it comforted Robin to know that her mind was capable of such an insight. Suddenly, in the midst of this, the sound of House's voice brought the kind and compassionate woman out of her thoughts with ease.

"I'm totally screwed aren't I?"

"What makes you say that?"

"(Sigh) The letter. Oh sure, the one time I'm not actually lying about my life, the lovely and I use this term loosely, men and women of the board are threatening to take away my lively hood."

At this comment, Robin arched an eye brow and hesitated to respond. She didn't know whether or not it was the fact that they were out side or what but all of sudden, shivers could be felt moving up the female nurse's spine.

"And by lively hood you mean…"

"Medicine."


	13. Chapter 13

"_And by lively hood you mean…"_

"_Medicine."_

As they walked back towards the hospital, House was grateful for the silence that the night air had presented to him. Was medicine the only thing in the diagnostician's life that gave it meaning? He thought about this for a moment and the only answer that made sense was unfortunately…yes. Without the adrenaline rush that came with every new case and the stunned expression on the faces of his team when the answer their leader predicted turned out to be right…every time, House didn't know what to do with himself. Which made popping pain pills and isolating himself from the rest of society all the more appealing.

The only two people House had let into his orbit were Doctor James Wilson and Doctor Lisa Cuddy and that was because the three understood each other on a whole 'nother level from the rest of the world. Of course, there were times when House couldn't stand either of them merely because they had pushed him too hard on a particular subject. Looking down at his right thigh which was now clasped lovingly under his hand the department head was reminded of the infarction and how quickly his life had seemed to spiral out of control after that.

House remembered the night he had been put into the coma and an overwhelming sadness was swept upon him like a warm blanket. Stacey had been right, amputation would have been the best solution. _Oh sure, you figure this out now!_ Trying to ignore his subconscious for a moment, the physician went on to more recent memories. Why had he been so willing to open up to Robin? She was just a nurse…right? No, she was not just a nurse, she was a friend and a damn good one at that. House hadn't had many friends in his life, a few in school and of course there was Wilson and Cuddy but it was nice to have found a person to talk to who wasn't always on his back.

"Doctor?"

Looking up at the sound of Robin's voice, House arched an eye brow and sighed while scratching the bottom of his chin with thumb and fore finger.

"Yeah?"

"Time to go back inside."

As they walked through the main entrance and took the elevator up to the third floor back to the center their was an heir about the room that suggested an evil presence was lurking around the hospital corridors like a bad smell and this suspicion was confirmed by the sight of a woman dressed in black standing by the reception desk of the center looking up tight and strictly business.

"Can I help you?"

"Ah no, (looking towards House with a glare) I'm more interested in speaking with this man right over here."

This woman was obviously a member of the board and she knew that her presence in the room had made everyone suspicious and on edge. Everyone, that is, except House who shook her hand with a look of feigned delight plastered across his face while sizing her up.

"Mary Robertson I presume. How are all the gang from the board doing these days? My cohorts tell me you've been busy."

"Quite, (the curtness in Mary's voice escalated to new heights with every word spoken after this was said.) which leads me to why I'm here. Tell me doctor House, when are you going to stop this charade?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about. This lie about getting clean is nothing more then your attempt at getting sympathy from the board well, its not going to work."

No sooner had these words left her mouth, when Mary was struck by the force of House's fist to her jaw causing the female member of the board to be sent crashing to the floor.

Everyone was silent, there were no words to describe what they'd just witnessed and House was livid. Standing there, looking down at the woman he'd just punched out sent a wave of emotions through his being. The diagnostician felt an overwhelming sense of pride and justice at this moment but on the other hand, punching a member of the board had not improved matters at all.

"I'm a doctor of medicine not a criminal. I would think the fact that I'm here on my own accord would tell you everything about what I'm really doing here. (Sigh) Alright you want to know the truth? Fine, I'll tell you…" Anticipation rose as everyone in the room waited on pins and needles to hear what was about to be said. Meeting the eyes of his fellow in mates and the gaze of his nemesis "Ms Robertson" sitting on the floor, House knew there was no way out except through sobriety and confession.

"I'm getting clean. That's it, that's the truth and if you don't like it then talk to my lawyer. "

This being said, the crowd dispersed and House limped away from Ms. Robertson as she slowly got to her feet.

"You actually expect the board to believe that?"

"I don't give a damn what you believe."

"But you do _care _about your job. Its no secret that Dr. Cuddy's the only hospital administrator that would hire you and that's only after you slept with her."

Standing with his back to Ms. Robertson as she stood daring her word to be shot down, House closed his eyes a moment and thought about Lisa Cuddy, the one woman who could level a man with her eyes while making him completely vulnerable. The dean of medicine didn't deserve to have her reputation mocked especially when she had helped House when he had needed her the most.

"What do I have to do to get you people off my back?"

"Appear at a hearing."


	14. Chapter 14

"What are _you_ doing here?"

The presence of Wilson standing in the door way of House's bedroom made the diagnostician both annoyed and uncomfortable. The two hadn't spoken since House had checked himself into rehab in fact, the only thing he had received from the younger man was a _damn_ letter!

"I came to see you. Heard about what happened, how you doing?"

Rolling his eyes at this question, the brilliant man of medicine could see right through what Jimmy was saying and it didn't make things any easier between them.

"How am I doing. Well, these last few weeks have been like, (sigh) How do you think I've been doing? The only news I hear is how the lovely men and women of the board have been watching my every move like a bunch of hungry wolves stocking their pray and to make matters worse, the guy who is supposed to be my best friend can't even drag himself away from his patients for a couple of hours to see how his poor drug addicted friend is doing in rehab."

"I sent you a note."

"Yeah, and it made me feel much better, thanks."

The sarcasm in the older man's voice was understandable. Wilson knew he could have visited him more but, the truth of it was that he was afraid. Afraid of how being away from the diagnostics department and solving cases would change House while he was getting off narcotics, giving himself a chance at a better life.

However, despite a guilty conscience, the irony of the situation shocked Wilson greatly.

"I don't believe you. In all the time we've known each other, you've never cared for my lectures and suddenly, when my voice isn't there to ring in your ear…can you honestly say that you've missed that?"

"You've grown on me what can I say?"

At this point in the conversation, the familiar rhythm of how things worked between the two men began to drift slowly back into the room much to the delight of both parties.

A smirk spread out across Wilson's face at this moment as the oncologist glared at House with that "I know something you don't know" look. This wasn't surprising to the diagnostician considering how gossip and rumors spread like wild fire through out the hospital.

"I heard something very interesting about you from one of the nurses today."

"Oh?"

"Veeery, Very."

Rolling his eyes at this comment, House sent a silent prayer to a higher power in hopes that this part of the conversation could be bypassed as soon as possible. House honestly had no idea what this was about, It was no secret that he and Robin had been getting closer recently but with the recent crisis with the medical board House had requested they go to the park on more then one occasion to get away from everything for awhile but, there was always a possibility that it might…

"You actually hit Mary Robertson?"

Seeing that his suspicions had been wrong, House looked up at the ceiling a moment while sending a silent thank you to whoever it was up there who had saved him on this one, or so it would seem.

"Yup, and it was easy too. That woman has no sense of balance or gravity for that matter."

Hearing this annoyed Wilson greatly as he sent a disapproving glare towards his friend while placing both hands on his hips.

"There is nothing finny about this House, you do not hit another human being."

"Oh come on Jimmy, what really bothers you about this? The fact that I hit Robertson making her go down like a bag of wet cement?, or could it be the fact that I hit her and you weren't there to see it? Your not fooling anybody pal so don't even try."

The familiar glint appeared in House's eye just then as the department head waited for a response to this ribbing. He knew Wilson wasn't really mad it was just his way of covering up the hurt he must have felt after missing all the fun.

"How'd it feel?"

"Public. Everybody in this place got an eye and ear fool last night and I don't plan on doing an on chore any time soon. (there was a pause. The somber look House had been wearing disappeared and was replaced with that of a mysterious tranquility.) Seriously though, lie a bag of wet cement! I wasn't sure if I should continue to stare at her or attempt to pave the driveway."

Even though Wilson had been enjoying the light hearted comedy of the moment, he couldn't stop the good natured concern from flowing through his mind and showing through kind eyes.

"What are you going to about the board?"

"Nothing I can do, after last night I don't want another run in with the lady in black, she's just scary."

"So your saying…"

"I'm going to give the board what they want….(regaining confidence and pride with every word)……a fight!."

(You didn't actually think I was going to let House give in that easily did you? What kind of a writer do you think I am? (just kidding.) Anyway, I really like where this is going and I hope you do too. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and more to come soon. Take care.)


	15. Chapter 15

"You can't do this!"

Doctor Lisa Cuddy had been in a meeting with the board for over an hour and it was not going well. The fact that House had hit Mary Robertson who happened to be a highly respected member of the board did not help his case at all despite the fact that she had started the brawl.

"I'm sorry doctor Cuddy but the board has reached its decision. After he has finished rehab doctor House will be forced to resign his tenure from Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital."

"Doesn't the fact that House checked himself into rehab voluntarily tell you anything?"

"On what grounds?"

Lisa was not surprised to hear the voice of Reginald D White speak up just then considering his rather pompous attitude towards House after Cuddy had made the crippled man head of diagnostics instead of him.

"On the grounds of indecency and disrespect. You have no right to fire House without allowing him to speak on his own behalf."

"But, he hit Ms Robertson…"

That's when Cuddy decided to play devil's advocate for a moment while arching an eye brow and smiling mysteriously towards the ladies and gentleman seated before her.

"Oh that's right. You know, it completely slipped my mind. How is Mary doing after matching wits and blows with doctor House? Has she recovered yet?"

Sarcasm dripped from every word that Cuddy said. It appeared that she had grown a soft spot for House over the years and she was determined to bring it back to the hospital in full force. Crossing her arms over chest, the dean of medicine waited for a response while a comforting feeling washed over her like a ray of light from the sun.

After several more moments of deliberating amongst themselves, the board broke apart which meant a decision had been reached and it was time to make it known.

"Alright Dr Cuddy, you've got your wish. A hearing will be held on Monday morning at 11:00 am but, (pause) if it does not go well, the board will have no choice but to terminate him. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Reginald. Thanks." _For nothing_

Making her way out of the conference room and over to the elevators, Lisa thought it might be a good idea to see House and let him in on the new developments concerning the hearing.

After walking through the main entrance of the center, Cuddy greeted the nurse at the reception desk with a friendly nod and a smile.

"Can I help you doctor Cuddy?"

"Yes Janine, what room is doctor House in please?"

"He's right. Over. There."

Looking over towards the direction Janine had been pointing the dean of medicine couldn't believe her eyes. There sitting on a black bench in front of a large grand piano was House playing music for a group of his fellow inmates.

As she walked closer towards the group, Cuddy leaned against the wall next to a tall blonde haired woman with brown eyes wearing a pair of scrubs.

"Nice huh?"

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Everyday since he got here. We can't get enough of it."

This saddened Cuddy slightly, in all the time she had known House she never knew he was so gifted in music. She never even heard him play before this.

Watching him caress the keys ever so slightly to produce a haunting refrain that seemed to fill the room with life, Cuddy relaxed and fully began to enjoy what she heard and was loving every minute of it. After several more minutes of indulging his fans with song House got up from the bench, accepted the applause with a bow and a wave before disappearing behind closed doors.

"Now, that was a side to House I never expected to see."

"Look, don't take this the wrong way doctor Cuddy but what are you doing here?"

This question surprised Cuddy as she took a few steps back while shooting the nurse before her a confused glare.

"Is that any business of yours Nurse?"

"Well yes, considering I'm the one whose been put in charge of House's care while he's in rehab. I thought you would no being the dean of medicine and all."

Cuddy had had just about enough of this woman's rude behavior and she intended to make it known. However, before she could do so, the nurse dropped her guard and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. Its just I've grown kind of fond of House and I don't want to see him get hurt."

"He's not going to get hurt which is why its urgent that I speak to him now."

"Alright, I'll show you to his room. I'm Robin by the way."

This being said, the two walked over to a wooden door that was located only a few feet away. Knocking on the door, a smirk spread out across Robin's face as she rolled her eyes and waited for a response hearing nothing, she unlocked the door and lead the way inside. Both women were not surprised to see their patient and friend lying on his back twirling the treasured wooden cane, it had become his trademark and House preferred it that way.

"House you have a visitor."

"And judging by the strong scent of roses that has just been brought into the room my guess would be a tall, dark haired woman in her mid to late thirties who has a soft spot for evil geniuses."

Lifting his head to see if he had guessed right, House smirked to himself as he lay his handsome blue eyes upon Cuddy who stood just a few feet away.

"Why mistress, what a pleasant surprise."

_He hasn't changed a bit….thank god. _Having a seat next to her friend on the bed the dean of medicine decided to get right to the point. She had been glad to see House was doing well and it was no wonder considering what kind of a nurse he had been given.

"And as usual your sarcasm muscle seems to be fully intact. (sigh) Seriously, you look better."

"Thanks I feel better. (Pause) That's not really what you came to see me about is it? The hearing, when is it?"

"How did you…?"

"Because I'm not a moron. Its written all over your face."

_I've missed you House_

"Monday at 11:OO am."

_I've missed you too Lisa_

"Good, thanks for the update."

_So, what else is new?_


	16. Chapter 16

"We have called this hearing to decide whether or not doctor Gregory House should remain employed at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital after he has completed rehab."

From where he stood in the back of the room Wilson couldn't help but laugh to himself. Everything that House had said to him about the board being a bunch of clowns running a three ring circus had come back to the oncologist and James was loving every minute of it.

"Doctor Wilson, you have worked with the accused for sometime?"

"Accused? With all due respect Mr. Alan, the only thing House has been accused of is hitting a member of the board who by the way, was sticking her nose in where it didn't belong. (Ignoring the glare he was shot by Mary from where she sat, Wilson went on) The real reason we are here, is to give this man, my friend, a chance to speak on his own behalf regarding rumors and allegations that checking himself into rehab was a cover up for something else."

"Very well, we will take a fifteen minute recess and then we will give doctor House that chance to redeem himself."

_Wonderful, why don't you just put me in front of a firing squad while your at it. _Meeting Mr. Alan's gaze with an equally pompous glare House crossed his arms a moment before razing his cane to smack Wilson in the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"Did you here what that son of a b just said? Redeem myself, redeem myself from what? For taking responsibility? For finally getting out of my own damn way? This was a mistake. Nothing I say or do is going to make a difference here."

"House this is your life! You can't just sit back and let it be ripped out from under you."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Loosening his tie so that he could breath easier, House sighed while rubbing his forehead with thumb and forefinger. Wilson could tell the pressure had been getting to his friend but what could he say? James didn't want the last few words spoken between them to be another senseless stream of platitudes not that that would every happen but still…

"Your going to beat this alright? Just don't give up on yourself."

"Why Jimmy, (sigh) I know, its just between this and detoxifying myself, _again _for the one hundredth time since I've been in rehab this hasn't been the best week."

"I know."

Before this conversation could continue, Thirteen and Kutner walked into the room and greeted their boss with a friendly nod and a smile before having a seat in the back of the room.

"What are they doing here?"

"I thought you might want some company."

_Oh great. _That's just what House wanted was to be seen as vulnerable or worse pitied. However, he had enjoyed seeing the stunned expression on Cameron's face when seeing her former boss dressed in a suit and tie not to mention the equally goofy smirk Chase had sent him when they had arrived earlier to offer moral support.

_Ah the life of a star. _

In the middle of these musings, the members of the board including Mr. Alan re-entered the room and had a seat while crossing their fingers (in unison?)

There was something about this action that made both House and Wilson smirk to themselves.

"Now, that everyone has had a chance to breath for a moment or two, I believe we have a few special guests who have agreed to testify against doctor Gregory House. First, Doctor Robert Chase. Doctor if you would be so kind as to approach the lectern."

_So, that's why Chase is here. That little Wombat! I should have known he would do something like this. Probably his way of getting back at me for firing him, that traitor._

As Chase began to speak, the words were filled with compassion and friendship for the man he used to work for which made House a little uncomfortable.

"First of all, let me say that I am not here to betray or talk down about Doctor House because the truth is, he doesn't deserve it. In fact, he doesn't deserve any of this. Why should a man be seen as a threat just because he's an addict? House is a doctor of medicine, while I was working for him I learned more about diagnostics and saving lives then I would have in any other position in this hospital. Why? For one reason and one reason only, I was taught by the best. True, House is not the nicest person you'll ever meet and he sometimes puts his own needs ahead of others but, in this case shouldn't he be granted that right? Ladies and Gentleman open up your eyes and listen to what I'm about to say. Give Doctor House the respect he deserves and leave him the hell alone. Thank you."

Chase met House's gaze as the young Australian walked back over to his seat. The older man's eyes had taken on an overtone of gray and blue as House nodded his head in appreciation. Returning the gesture, Chase made himself comfortable once again and sighed while one thought passed through his mind. _I meant every word Greg, every word._

(How do you think the hearing is going so far? What about Chase's speech that was something huh? This is just the beginning folks, as always any reviews are always appreciated and thanks again for reading my work. Have a great day!)


	17. Chapter 17

"Thank you Doctor Chase for that rather, interesting testimony. I see House has more then one friend in this hospital and I can't say that I'm not surprised."

_Oh brother_. Rolling his eyes at this comment, House sat back in his chair and sighed while crossing his arms. Wilson looked over to his friend as this action took place and could only smile sadly at the older man. _Thanks for the vote of confidence Jimmy. (sigh) Maybe I should just quit, it would make everything a lot simpler. Then, I could finish rehab without the entire hospital breathing down my neck. (Pause) Get a grip Greg! you know Cuddy was the only hospital administrator who would hire you and that certainly hasn't changed. If you quit it will only make things worse and you know it. _

Unfortunately, the diagnostician couldn't ignore the thoughts coming from his own subconscious which made things even worse. He knew that quitting was a stupid idea but if he was going to lose his medical license anyway…_your thinking too far ahead Greg just think about what your about to say. Since when am I so rational? (Sigh) I've been hanging around Cameron and Jimmy "the boy wonder" oncologist for far too long. _

Suddenly, Mr. Alan's voice met House's ears and he greeted the sound with a furrowed brow.

"Now, I said we had two surprise guests here today. We've heard from Doctor Robert Chase one of the three original members of House's team and now I think its time to hear from someone who has not come here to sing this man's praises but to bury them."

_This aught to be good._

"Ms. Mary Peterson."

_What?!_

There was an uproar as Ms. Peterson stood to speak her peace looking like she had been hit by a bus. The uproar was caused mainly by Cuddy, Wilson and the members of House's team but still, an uproar is an uproar.

"She's faking!"

"There's no way House could have caused this."

"Blasphemy! Get her off the board, get her off the board."

However, as she stood there in the middle of the room, Mary did not say a word, only glared at the man who had punched her in the face despite the fact that it had been out of self defense.

_So, this is your plan is it Mary? You figure if you make it look like I really messed you up then people will see you as a victim and blame me. Well I've got news for you honey, it's not going to work!_

As everyone continued to shout and stare at Mary who had begun to smile to herself, House stood slowly up while leaning all of his weight upon the cane he had used for years. Now more then ever, the wooden treasure seemed to stand as a symbol for all the missed guided steps that had been taken leading up to this very moment in his life.

Holding it up over his head, House smirked to himself before sending the cane crashing down upon the side of the desk with a loud bang. Silence filled the room once again as all eyes were sent to the crippled man who now stood in the center of the room.

_Okay, now what? You've gotten there attention House so you better make this count. _

"Doctor House, what is the meaning of this?!"

Choosing to ignore the ravings of a lunatic, House did not respond to Mr. Alan's question but continued to stare into the faces of the hospital staff who had come to judge the situation for themselves and begin to see things clearly.

_Hopefully._

When he spoke, there was not a trace of sarcasm in House's voice nor a shred of annoyance, there was simply honesty and sincerity.

"I had hoped this would be short and sweet but considering what has been said here today I see I have no choice but to make this long and in depth. This in mind, I would appreciate it if we could turn all cell phones and pagers off unless you have a patient whose in dyer need of assistance. In which case I suggest you leave, because I'm going to say this once."

Expecting to see a heard of doctors and nurses stampeding to the door House was surprised to see everyone had remained in their seats after doing what had been asked.

"Thank you. Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions concerning the real reason I checked myself into rehab. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint everyone here but the truth is, I was an addict who was in desperate need of medical help. There was no secret plot of world domination or plan to destroy the hospital from the inside out. Just an honest attempt at giving myself a second chance at life."

"Oh please!"

Once again, the sound of Mr. Alan's voice echoed within the confines of the tiny lecture hall causing silence to come in once again.

"With all due respect doctor House I find it hard to believe that you of all people could have changed that much. After all, you have earned quite the reputation for being a liar, cheat, scam artist, jerk…"

"That's enough. One more word from you and I will have you removed from this room do you understand?"

"You can't do that."

"Maybe he can't but I can."

Cuddy had taken her place next to House while the two men were arguing and the dean of medicine had had enough of this insolence. She couldn't believe the hearing had gotten so out of control but now, it was time to put an end to it for good.

"This isn't your fight Cuddy."

"Yes, House it is."

Arching an eye brow at this comment House stepped aside and listened to what Cuddy had to say with open ears.

"When a member of my staff is put under scrutiny it is my job as dean of medicine to see to it that he is given a chance to defend himself without _any_ interruptions. (Sigh) House do you have anything you'd like to add before this matter is laid to rest?"

Still a bit taken back from what had just transpired, the department head dropped his head to the ground for a moment before sighing in relief. This was not the first time Cuddy had come to his rescue and House was sure it would not be the last however, as he stood in front of his peers and fellow medical professionals all waiting to hear a final word the diagnostician knew what had to be done.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. (Sigh) I stand before you today a broken man, a person who has seen human suffering as its zenith and my experiences here at this hospital prove to be no exception to that. So, I am here by taking whatever dignity and self respect I have left and I'm walking out."

Watching her friend and colleague limp out the door Cuddy was stunned and amazed at what had just taken place. No one could believe it in fact. Doctor Gregory House had just resigned his tenure from Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.


	18. I need some help

This note goes out to all my loyal readers and reviewers out there. I need some help deciding where to take this story now that House has resigned. What should happen? Could it have been

a hoax or should I keep it legitimate? And if its legitimate what would you like to see happen after House resigns? Any and all opinions regarding these questions would be sincerely

appreciated and I look forward to hearing your ideas. Sincerely, Wicketforever


	19. Chapter 19

"House is lying."

"Oh of course he's lying. House wouldn't give up his job and career just like that." _Would he?_

Cuddy and Wilson had been sitting in the dean of medicine's office discussing House's resignation ever since the hearing. What would House do now that he had resigned? What would the hospital do? These questions along with many other minor ones had been running through their minds.

"Well, I'm not letting him go through with it."

Raising an eye brow at this comment, Wilson blocked the door just as Lisa was about to leave the room.

"Get out of my way Wilson."

"No, _Cuddy, _you can't do this."

At this comment, Cuddy furrowed her brow and glared at the oncologist before her with a look that could kill.

"Do you want House to leave?"

"No, but I don't think storming into his room would be taking appropriate action. We need a plan."

Before this conversation could continue, Foreman, Chase and Cameron stormed into the room looking as though they all had been through a horrendous ordeal. Chase and Cameron wore an identical somber expression while Foreman was business as usual.

"The entire Hospital is in a frenzy! Ever since House announced his resignation people have been crowding the diagnostics department for a glimpse of that crippled old fool packing his things."

Hearing this sent chills up Cuddy's spine as she sighed to herself before having a seat on the sofa. _I can't believe this is happening. Nothing makes sense anymore. A part of me, a BIG part of me was hoping this was all a joke, Something we could all laugh about in years to come when everyone of us is old and gray. (Sigh) There's nothing funny about this though. Nothing at all._

"We've got to do something. We can't just let House go without a fight!."

Then a thought came across Cameron's mind as she had a seat beside Cuddy on the sofa.

"Maybe, that's what he wants."

"What?"

"Think about it. House is all about solving the puzzle and since he's been in rehab the biggest puzzle on everyone's minds has been why is the board so determined to get rid of such a brilliant medical mind?"

"So, your saying that instead of admitting what he knows the board wants to hear, House has turned the tables on them by announcing he's resigning instead of giving the board the satisfaction of firing him themselves. But, why would House do that? It still ends with the same result doesn't it?"

"Not necessarily…" Wilson had been listening to the conversation between his two female colleagues for sometime and was glad to have been granted the opportunity to interject. After placing the thumb and forefinger of his right hand under his chin Wilson began to speak, fully enjoying the spotlight even if only for a short time.

"If the board had fired House the case would be closed but since he quit voluntarily…wait a minute, wait a minute, House never actually quit all he said was that he was taking whatever dignity there was left and was walking out. (Pause) Quick Cuddy, look in your files, is the resignation there?"

Getting up from the sofa, the dean of medicine began rummaging through her desk hoping to not find the piece of paper in question. Smiling to herself, Lisa shook her head while looking up towards James once again.

"No."

"So, he never turned in the actual paper work but everyone thinks that House actually resigned giving him all of the hospital's attention which intern…"

"Bought us more time to find out the truth and stick it to the board, especially Mr. Alan."

Thrilled to have just figured out House's plan the four doctors began to put their heads together and device a way to bring justice to the world while House remained under the curious eye of the hospital staff.

Everything was going according to plan………..


	20. Chapter 20

"I've been waiting for you, sir."

Mr. Alan had just entered his office when a familiar voice came to him from behind a near by chair. Turning around to face her colleague, Cuddy smirked to herself while an heir of dread filled Reginald's body from head to toe.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm asking the questions now, Reginald. Is that understood?" Getting up from the chair, the dean of medicine walked across the floor to face the graying man before her who had remained standing in the doorway glaring at Cuddy with anger in his eyes.

"Look, if this is about your precious department head I'm sorry he quit. Actually, you should be glad to be rid of him, House was doing nothing for the reputation of this hospital and if you want my opinion, we're better off without him."

"Well, I've got news for you Alan, House is still here."

"What?"

The fear in the older, pudgy man's face caused the smirk to widen over Cuddy's face as she crossed her arms and began pacing across the floor.

"That's right, so, getting House to reach his breaking point didn't work now did it?

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh really? You seemed pretty sure of yourself at the hearing. My god, by the end of it I swear you had everyone in the room believing that House was a threat and you were the hero."

Hearing this sent chills up Mr. Alan's spine but he was wise enough not to let it be shown. Making his way over to the liquor cabinet, Reginald unlocked the door and held up a bottle of twelve year old scotch.

"Care for a drink?"

Placing the bottle and two glasses upon the surface of the desk, the graying member of the board poured some of the brown liquid into a glass and lifted it up to his lips.

"No thanks, but if your going to, I suggest you drink that one _very_ slow."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

Leaning into the desk, Cuddy met Reginald's gaze with a look of pure contempt and mystery behind those beautiful brown eyes.

"Because once you start looking for a new job there won't be any time for drinks."

"New Job? Wait a minute…you can't fire me."

"Well now, you do have a point I can't fire you seeing as you are the head of the board however, your fellow board members and the committee have already voted and I'm afraid it was unanimous."

There was a hint of joy in the dean of medicine's voice as she said these words which did not go unnoticed by the man before her.

"Your lying. There's no way…"

"Read it and weep."

Cuddy had held the official document up for Mr. Alan to see and was not surprised to have the piece of paper tossed back in her face with the power of one hand.

"No! This is ludicrous, I'm not going anywhere. The only way this could have happened is if House really is still here and from what I've heard that's just not possible…"

Suddenly the door to the office swung open revealing House standing there wearing his usual smart demeanor and smirk.

"Guess who."

A few hours later, Cuddy, Wilson and the former members of the diagnostic department were all gathered in House's room celebrating and toasting the day over water and cool-aid.

"You should have seen the look on Alan's face when House walked in. I never thought I'd see the day when a man would turn that shade of gray."

Taking the time to tease his friend, Wilson patted Cuddy on the back and smiled "Why Cuddy, I had no idea you were a poet."

During the celebration, House had been silent while listening to his friends and colleagues mingle which did not go un-noticed by anyone in the room. Chase was the first to notice as the blonde Australian doctor had a seat beside House on the bed.

"Are you okay House?"

"I'm _super."_

There was something weighing heavily upon the diagnostician's mind and he wasn't about to open up about it. Robin had left this morning on a flight to Chicago and before leaving for the airport something happened that completely violated the standard nurse/patient relationship, long story short they kissed.

"_Wow."_

_As their lips broke apart, Robin smiled towards House for a moment before the realization of what had just taken place sank in. After several more minutes of silence, tears ran down her cheeks as the dedicated nurse completely fell apart into House's arms._

_Seeing this surprised the diagnostician as he began to rub Robin's back in attempt to get her to calm down and it had helped for the most part. _

"_Okay, I'll admit, its not very often that I move a woman to tears but…"_

"_I'm leaving."_

_Getting from the bed, Robin headed for the door while House continued to watch her every move. Turning around to face her "patient" the nurse glared at him while furrowing her brow._

"_Didn't you hear what I said? I'm leaving. I got a job offer from another hospital in Chicago and my flight leaves in the morning."_

"_That's great, what's the job?"_

_Robin couldn't believe what she was hearing. Normally, the sincerity and curiosity would have been a pleasant surprise but right now there was only one thing on her mind._

"_(Sigh) it's a head nurse position at Chicago general and their offering me twice the salary that I'm getting here."_

"_That's great, it sounds to good to be true."_

"_Yeah it does but, Princeton has something that Chicago could never have…you."_

Closing his eyes as this memory the department head barely noticed the presence of Wilson who had replaced Chase by the side of the bed.

"When did she leave?"

"How did you…?"

"Julie told me. (sigh) So, how you doing?"

At this question House dropped his head to the ground for a moment before looking up to the now deserted room.

"I let her go, she was going to turn down the job but I made her go."

There would be many times that House would regret but saying goodbye to Robin would be one that he would always regret.

"Why?"

"Because, it was her dream job, I wasn't about to let her throw her whole life away just because of one kiss."

Wilson had heard similar words several times from House and it never made any sense to him. Why couldn't this man just give himself the chance to be happy for once in his life? But this time it was different. This time, House had really cared about Robin and it was because of that fact that he couldn't let her give up on a dream.

"Its sweet, you had a crush. Patient meets nurse, Patient falls in love with nurse, they kiss then nurse leaves patient to be miserable for the rest of his life."

"Oh god, spare me the lecture Wilson. I admit it, I screwed up alright? Anyway, that's not going to change things now she's already gone."

"Alright I'll drop it. Hey, how about a drink? You like cool-aid?"

Before this conversation could continue, a knock came upon the door causing Wilson to nearly spill his drink all over the floor. Limping over to the wooden door, House was stunned by the site before him as the light from the outside hallway came into view. There was Robin, carrying a suitcase in one hand and a rain drenched jacket in the other.

"I couldn't go through with it."

"Robin, we've discussed this…"

"No, we haven't not entirely I mean what if that kiss meant something? I can't walk away from this thing now. Not when there's too much left to be explored and yes I know that you are still my patient for another 36 hours but I'm willing to wait until then."

"Okay, well as long as you're here, care for a drink?"

"I would love one."

This being said, House escorted his nurse into the private room that was still his for another two days while looking towards the future with endless possibilities.

The end.


	21. New story idea

I have an idea for a new story tell me what you think...

I have an idea for a new story tell me what you think. It involves House becoming re-united with Carli, the patient from role

model who needed a heart transplant. She comes back into his life after something happens I'm not sure what yet but its an i

dea. So, what do you think? What would you like to see happen? As always any suggestions and comments would be

sincerely appreciated


End file.
